dcfandomcom-20200222-history
52 Vol 1 25
:*Nuklon (Gerome McKenna) :*Skyman (Jacob Colby) :*Starlight Supporting Characters: *Alan Scott *Captain Marvel, Jr. *Isis (Adrianna Tomaz) *Mary Marvel *Michael Holt *Osiris (Amon Tomaz) *Ralph Dibny (Elongated Man, not in costume) *Will Magnus Villains: *Bruno Mannheim :*''In attendance at Bruno Mannheim's gathering of Gotham criminals'' (see Trivia, below):'' :*Kite-Man :*Lamelle :*Magpie :*Mirage (Batman villain) :*Rawson :*Sewer King :*The Squid :*Unidentified villian :*Ventriloquist *Chang Tzu *Felix Faust *Icicle (Cameron Mahkent) *Sabbac (Ishamel Gregor) *T.O. Morrow *Tigress (Artemis Crock) '''Other Characters:' :*''Behind the Scenes:'' :*Captain Marvel :*Stargirl (Courtney Whitmore) :*Obsidian :*Jade *Bous3dra *Choronzon *Count Marisius *Etrigan *Justice League of America :*Aquaman (Orin/Arthur Curry) :*Batman (Bruce Wayne) :*Green Arrow (Ollie Queen) :*Flash (Barry Allen) :*Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) :*Martian Manhunter :*Snapper Carr :*Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) :*Wonder Woman *Klarion and Teekl *Neron *Tala Locations: * Massachusetts :*Boston *Gotham City *New York City *Oolong Island Items: *Helmet of Nabu Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Nightwing (Dick Grayson) Supporting Characters: * Batman (Bruce Wayne) Villains: * None Other Characters: * Monitor * Haly's Circus Locations: * Gotham City :* Batcave Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Orin (New Earth) | Cast2 = Bruce Wayne (New Earth) | Cast3 = Teth-Adam (New Earth) | Cast4 = Bous3dra (New Earth) | Cast5 = Bruno Manheim (New Earth) | Cast6 = Frederick Freeman (New Earth) | Cast7 = Etrigan (New Earth) | Cast8 = Chang Tzu (New Earth) | Cast9 = Ralph Dibny (New Earth) | Cast10 = Hannibal Bates (New Earth) | Cast11 = Felix Faust (New Earth) | Cast12 = Bartholomew Allen (New Earth) | Cast13 = Erik Storn (New Earth) | Cast14 = Oliver Queen (New Earth) | Cast15 = Alan Scott (New Earth) | Cast16 = Hal Jordan (New Earth) | Cast17 = Cameron Mahkent (New Earth) | Cast18 = Infinity, Inc. II (New Earth) | Cast19 = Adrianna Tomaz (New Earth) | Cast20 = Justice League of America (New Earth) | Cast21 = | Cast22 = Margaret Pye (New Earth) | Cast23 = J'onn J'onzz (New Earth) | Cast24 = Mary Batson (New Earth) | Cast25 = Matrix (Sierra) | Cast26 = Mirage (New Earth) | Cast27 = Michael Holt (New Earth) | Cast28 = Morgaine le Fey (New Earth) | Cast29 = Neron (New Earth) | Cast30 = Gerome McKenna (New Earth) | Cast31 = Amon Tomaz (New Earth) | Cast32 = Ishmael Gregor (New Earth) | Cast33 = Sewer King (New Earth) | Cast34 = Jacob Colby (New Earth) | Cast35 = Lucas Carr (New Earth) | Cast36 = Natasha Irons (New Earth) | Cast37 = Kal-El (New Earth) | Cast38 = Thomas Oscar Morrow (New Earth) | Cast39 = Artemis Crock (New Earth) | Cast40 = Arnold Wesker (New Earth) | Cast41 = William Magnus (New Earth) | Cast42 = Diana of Themyscira (New Earth) | Cast43 = Choronzon (New Earth) | Location1 = Massachusetts | Location2 = Boston | Location3 = Gotham City | Location4 = New York City | Location5 = Oolong Island | Location5 = | Location5 = | Location5 = | Location5 = | Location5 = | Location5 = | Location5 = | Item1 = Helmet of Fate | Item2 = | Item3 = | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue shipped on October 25th, 2006. *In Week 24, Icicle is among the candidates for the new Suicide Squad, suggesting he's currently incarcerated. He may have just recently escaped, as he is free to attempt a bank robbery in this issue. | Trivia = *In this issue, Icicle and Tigress rob a back called "1st Wheeler-Nicholson," a reference to Major Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson, the man who founded National Periodical Publications, which would later become DC Comics, in 1935. *About the characters appearing at Bruno Mannheim's gathering of Gotham criminals: :*Lamelle and Rawson appeared in Detective Comics #515. :*Magpie appeared in The Man of Steel #3 and Batman #401. :*Sewer King's first comic book appearance is in this issue; the character originated on Batman: The Animated Series. :*The Squid appeared, and was killed, in Detective Comics 524, an event that was apparently retconned by Infinite Crisis to allow for his appearance here. :*The villian seated to the right of Sewer King is not yet identified. Can anyone identify him? *As might be expected, this issue shows us that superheroes are popular inspirations for Halloween costumes in the DC Universe. Among the trick-or-treaters can be seen a lil' Flash, a lil' Frankenstein, a lil' Captain Marvel, a lil' Wonder Woman, a lil' Black Lightening and a lil' Supergirl. * The ticker-tape at the bottom of the cover reads, "Goblins, Ghouls and Green Lantern!... Meet the Crime Lord of Gotham!... Death of Kite Man... " | Recommended = *52 #1-52 *Countdown #51-0 *World War III #1-4 | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 52 | Links = * 52: The Comic * 52 article/interview with editor Stephen Wacker * 52 series index at the Grand Comics Database }}